inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rinne Makoto
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Earth |team = *'Ancient Dark' *'Zero' |seiyuu = Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Rinne Makoto ( ) is a midfielder for Ancient Dark and later for Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Crafts musical instruments, such as xylophones and castanets, from wood."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Crafts musical instruments, such as castanets and marimbas, from wood."'' Appearance .]] He has a thick, shoulder-length white-silver hair, rounded sea-blue eyes with black markings around them. He is average in height and has tanned skin. Personality His personality is still unknown but, since he is a SEED, he is loyal to Fifth Sector. Later during the movie, he was seen enjoying the match against Raimon as he and Zero remembered about the true soccer. Plot He appeared in the movie as a midfielder of Ancient Dark and played against Raimon in the God Eden's forest. Later, he reappeared also as a midfielder of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make passes with the other members of the team. He later used his Keshin, Tekki Hei Knight B against Raimon's Keshins but, it was blocked by Kariya's Hunter's Net and Kirino's Deep Mist. During the second half, he was switched with one of Zero's adults. He later agreed, along with all his teammates, to have fun in the match against Raimon. At the end of the movie, he was seen shaking hands with Kirino. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Rinne, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Motono Tsuyoshi *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Kiyoshi *'Player': Crowther After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 9560 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rinne, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped by Chaos Angels at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Music Genre (音楽ジャンルの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) *'Photo': Black Imitation Cat (黒いまねき猫の写真, taken in a shop in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rinne, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna's left taisen route) *'Photo': Xylophone (木琴の写真, taken on the third floor of Raimon's second building) *'Photo': Classical Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Enormous Dark' *'The Ancient' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' Trivia *His dub name "Shady" and surname "Shwartz", which is a variation of the Germanic surname Schwartz meaning black, both referring to Ancient Dark's darkness theme. Navigation fr:Rinne Makoto Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters